All Over Me Now
by Sunshine-Caaty
Summary: This is the continuation of the A/U episode 8.13
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Callie wasn't the first woman on which doctor Arizona Robbins had a crush. Arizona was very sure about her sexuality, she always had this little sweet crush on Cindy Crawford and she also had a lot of girlfriends when she was in high-school and then on university. But this time, she had to admit it, everything's were against her. Callie was married, had three kids, she was probably really happy with her life, she was a cardio goddess. But nobody's perfect, right? Well, that was a reason, why Arizona asked her out. She heard a lot about Owen's PTSD and she knew how hard it can be sometimes. It wasn't a date, but still it was really important to the blonde doctor to have a positive answer. So when Callie said _sometimes_ her world was full of joy and happiness. She felt how her heart melt and she lost herself in Callie's eyes. Arizona wanted to know her better, she wanted opportunity to talk, to drink, to look in her eyes just once more. She wanted her. Just Callie. Just this beautiful Latina. She couldn't stop thinking about her just from the first time when she saw her with Addison Shepard in the cafeteria. Then they had this kid case together, and Arizona was a bit careless with her behavior in patient's room but at this special moment everything was so simple and right. "And I will make sure to keep my distance.. But how long can I keep this up?" Robbins felt that Callie was lost in her touch, her voice, her eyes too. "'Cause I know, that you know, you are all over me now.." – she thought.

On the other side of town, Callie was already in her kitchen with a glass of red wine. Owen was putting kids to their beds and this always took him a lot of time. He was very involved, he wants to take his time. Owen felt like a stranger since he'd returned from Iraq. He spoke a lot with his friends from army when he came back and Callie doesn't had anything against it. She knew that Teddy would help him get better when she couldn't. She felt so helpless. So she sat in her kitchen and thought about this long day. She thought about blonde doctor with which she saved a kid's life this day. About her eyes, hairs, body. Torres couldn't help herself. She always told everybody (and herself) that she's straight, well she thought that she was all life into guys, but in this moment, when she was alone with a glass of wine she definitely couldn't think straight and she didn't know why. Maybe it was because of all things with Owen, because their marriage wasn't that good and healthy how they think or maybe because Arizona was really interesting woman? Oh, or maybe because she felt a need to fill blank space in her life. If she was honest with herself, she hadn't been happy for years. She knew that there was something else. For sure Callie wanted to know what was that. She wasn't sure how to do it, but then she remembered about their talk. "She asked me out... Wow.." - she thought. "I think I can say yes to her, we could spend some time together, we could talk, know each other better, God, I want to know her better" - she said to herself. She promise to talk with blonde-haired beauty about that in the next day. She had nothing to be worried about. She had nothing to lose.

Next day, Callie was thinking a lot about Arizona. Even when she was in OR with Yang, she couldn't stop. Everything was so unrealistic. She saw Robbins earlier in the cafeteria with another red-haired woman and she was jealous even if she didn't understand why.. It was so natural. It felt right at this moment. Callie thought about how long can she keep this kind of thoughts out of Owen, but she was sure that sooner than later somebody is going to catch the way of her looking at blonde doctor. "It is only a matter of time.." - she thought. Well, she decided that after this long surgery she needed to talk with other woman. "It should be simple conversation, I tell her that I want to go out with her at Joe's and then I meet her there and we will see how it be. God, help me. She is hot.. REALLY HOT." On the other hand, Arizona was more than happy when she heard from Callie "Ok, I can go out with you tonight." At first, she wanted to hug her, but this could be inappropriate, so she stopped herself and allowed to say simple "Yay!" Robbins was close to lose her mind. She smiled seductively and turned around to walk away letting Callie's eyes follow her. "'Cause I know, that you know, you are all over me now.." – Torres thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO **

**Callie's POV**

In the evening Callie was so nervous and she didn't know what she would wear, „What the hell should I wear for my date?…I mean for take a drink with Arizona" she thought. She went again to her wardrobe and she found a beautiful red dress. After she put it on and saw herself on the mirror she thought "Wow Callie, you look so hot." She turned around and saw that Owen was staring at her. "Why are you staring at me like this?" she asked. "Because you look very hot." He told her and made a step forward to kiss her, but she tuned her face and went out of the bedroom. Owen followed her and when she found herself in living room he asked: "Callie, honey, what's wrong? I'm really sorry about what happened in hospital but I don't know what was that." "Oh really? You don't know? Well.. I'll tell you Owen.. It was another episode of your PTSD.. I need you to.. No, you need to see someone who can help you.. Because I can't. Not now. I'm leaving, I've got a meeting." What? Wait, Callie I'm really sorry, please don't go.. But.. Wait! A meeting? With who? Jesus, with who? And where? Can I go with you?" "Yes, a meeting with doctor Robbins. It's nothing important, you don't need to know where.. I've got my phone, you can call if something's will be wrong.. But now, now I must leave, I'm almost late.." After this, she walked away leaving Owen alone in their living room. Kids were already with her parents, so she wasn't worried about them. She was more worried about Owen, especially when she heard sound of breaking glasses..

**Arizona' POV**

During this Arizona stared at her wardrobe and didn't have an idea what to wear. "I think I need the opinion from Ashley." She took her phone and called her best friend Ashley. "Hey Arizona, what happened?" Ashley asked. "I need your opinion, I don't know what I should wear tonight when I'll go out with Callie." Arizona replied. "Ok, wait a few minutes and I'll be there and help you." Ashley said. "Thank you." Arizona said and hanged the phone up. After some minutes Ashley was already knocking at the door and Arizona opened it nervously. They hugged each other and went to Arizona's wardrobe and Ashley started to search a dress for Arizona. She found quickly a beautiful blue dress and gave it Arizona. „You'll look great with this dress because it'll emphasize your blue eyes." Ashley said during Arizona was try it on. She looked on the mirror and said „God, I look awesome, thank you!" She smiled and gave Ashley a hug. After this she looked to the clock and saw that she was late. „Oh no, I'm late! Sorry Ashley I have to go." Arizona said and puted her shoes on. After this she started to run to her car.

After few minutes she was in front of Callie's house and saw that Callie already waited for her. She went out of the car and stopped in front of Callie for greeting her. "Hello Calliope." Arizona said with a smile. "_I love it so much when she calls me Calliope." _Callie thought and replied "Hey Arizona, you look amazing." "Thanks you look also great." Arizona blushed a bit when she said that. "Thank you, so should we go?" Callie asked her. "Yes" Arizona looked to the chocolate brown eyes and she only could think how it would be to kiss her. After some minutes in the car they were in Joe's bar, drinking wine and talking to each other. After an hour talking Arizona got hungry and asked Callie:" Would you like to eat something?" "Yes, but not here because the food is bad here." Callie replied laughing. "I know." Arizona started also to laugh. "So, why we don't go to Rock Bottom Restaurant & Brewery?" "That sounds great." Callie said. They paid the bill and went to the restaurant, ate and had a very good time with each other. When they were in restaurant was almost 8pm. They had really good evening, food was amazing and of course their discussion never ended. But it was one moment, one short moment, when Callie felt Arizona's hand on hers, when she saw this beautiful smile on Arizona's face, when she felt the way in which blonde doctor looking at her. _"God, it should be better if I go home now.. I really can't do this.. And I really want.._" Callie thought. She was close to kiss this amazing woman, and she knew that it could be a big mistake.. "It is only a matter of time.. Arizona, please, don't look at me like that.. Not now.." When waiter showed up next to their table Callie breathed a sigh of relief.. "Can I help you?" - he asked. "Callie?" - Arizona asked her friend with a mysterious smile on her face. "I think that all what we need now is our bill. Please" - she smiled to waiter when he walked away. Callie looked at Arizona and said: "It's getting late.. I'll pay." Arizona didn't said anything, she was thinking about how wonderful Callie looked that night. "Sure, and I'll drive you home." she said with warm smile and took Callie's hands again. When waiter brings them their bill, Callie left him a big tip, and followed the blonde toward the exit. Arizona brought Callie home and before Callie went out of the car, she looked to Arizona which was also looking to her. "It was a great evening Arizona and I want thank you because of that." Callie said with a smile. "You don't have to thank me Calliope because I had also very much fun and I hope we'll do it again." Arizona's face went closer to Callie's and they almost kissed, but then someone knocked on the window of the car and they looked scared to the window. It was Owen which was standing there with a bleeding hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

„_Oh Fuck!"_ Callie thought when she saw Owen outside the car with still bleeding hand. „I have to go. I'll call you later. Thanks and bye." – she said to Arizona and quickly get out of the car. She was very surprised and even more upset. She didn't expect Owen to do what he had just done, but she didn't have nerves for it anymore. It was almost a perfect evening and he almost as always ruined it. "What the hell are you doing here? Why your hand is still bleeding? Where are the kids? Oh my God, Owen, really?" – she asked taking his hand, but he didn't answer her. He just looked from his wife to Arizona and he even didn't want to know what could just happened, he didn't want to ask, so he just stood there, with Callie and with mess inside of his head.

When Callie got out of the car, Arizona didn't even attempt to say anything. After a short moment she just quickly got out and followed her new friend. Seeing how bad looked Owen's hand and hearing that Callie wanted to take her husband to the hospital, the blonde suggested to stay with their children until they'd come back. And that was a very bad idea. In one second Owen from the victim of his own problems turned into a completely different man. He grabbed Arizona's wrist and went close to her. „I don't think so, because I don't go anywhere. But you should, for sure. You messed up enough already. Go home. GO!" Arizona was terrified but when she felt Callie's hand on her shoulder she immediately calmed down. "Owen, stop! I think that this is the best idea. Owen, you need to calm down and we need to go to the hospital right now, really. So, Arizona, there are keys, kids should be in their beds, but if they're not, I bet you can take care of them. We should be back sooner than later." – saying that she smiled radiantly and gave keys to her then walked with Owen to his car.

Arizona stood for a moment on the driveway watching the car integrating the traffic, when she realized that the kids could be still awake. So she quickly pulled right key into the lock and went inside closing the door behind her. The house was in complete silence, but to make sure the blonde-haired doctor decided to go upstairs and look in the children's room. On her way she could define home décor and she was sure that all of it were only Callie's ideas. Each of the rooms were decorated with souvenirs and other important qualities as well as plenty of photos. For example the wall by the stairs leading to the second floor was meant for pictures of children, images created a wonderful story of their growing up and Arizona really liked the idea, it was much better than holding the pictures in dusty albums somewhere in dark, forgotten basement . When she finally found herself in front of the children's room she gently knocked and looked in. Seeing these little angels sleeping peacefully she sighed with relief that process of leaying to bed missed her. So she gently closed the door and went back to the living room and sat on the couch while she pulling her cell phone and dialing Callie. "Hey, when two of you will be back? All right, kids are sleeping sweetly in their beds. Am I allowed to have a cup of tea? Ok, so, come back quickly and safely. Kisses". She stood up and went to the kitchen.

In the other side of a town Callie was with Owen in hospital where Dr. Yang dealt with his hand. After a message from Arizona, the brunette couldn't focus. She had all the time this thoughts about the blonde in her kitchen, on her couch.. And it was a moment when she said it. "Owen, I need you to move out of our house. I don't know for how long, but I know that you are dangerous for our children and this is only for their safety." "But Callie.." – he started. "No, don't say anything. I already decided. I went back to home now, and I put all your most essential stuff to the garage, then you can take them. And don't try to call me until you go to therapy and finished it. It's all. I need to go. Good bye, Owen". She turned around and headed toward the exit so quickly that he didn't manage to say a word. He was able only to sinking eyes at the floor embarrassed by the situation, which has been affected by his pride and also reputation. This awkward moment was interrupted by Cristina who said only "Your hand will be all right soon."

A dozen minutes later, Callie was already coming to her house. All the way she wondered how to reward Arizona this evening and she decided that the best solution would be to go with the flow. So she parked the car on the driveway and slowly headed to the door. When she came inside she saw only the soft light coming from the living room and heard the quiet sound from the TV. Entering further she saw Arizona laying on the couch with closed eyes. She looked extremely peacefully. Callie didn't want to disturb her, so she sat quietly besides this beautiful woman and stroked her cheek gently with her thumb. Arizona slowly opened her eyes and smiled indulgently. When she got up to sit and drink some tea Callie pulled her to herself and hugged tightly. "I am so sorry for everything sweetie. I am really sorry.." – she whispered. "Don't be. It's not your fault at all. I know how it could be, with this PTSD, I mean.. So.. Don't be sorry. I've got a wonderful evening and I want to remember only this time, with you." – she said and kiss Callie gently on her forehead. Callie fixed her gaze deep into those beautiful blue eyes and suddenly felt something strange. But it felt so good and right. So she went with the flow and kissed her friend's lips. She knew she was risking a lot but she also knew that the risk was worth it.

Reciprocated kiss caused the butterflies in her stomach. After all, it was a very successful evening for both of the women.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

„Are you sure you want do that?" Arizona asked. "I don't know what I'm feeling right now and I don't know what I should think either, but I'd like to try it with you because I never felt something for anybody like I feel for you." Callie said. After some passionate kisses Arizona's head laid on Callie's shoulder and they were still hugging each other. After 10 minutes of silence Callie realized that Arizona was finally asleep. This day was tiring enough for both women but Callie knew that the troubles just began and she didn't want to upset this girl right now. So she finally let herself falling asleep as well, hanging Arizona in her arms. It was perfect.

In the morning, both women woke up because of Callie's kids, which made a really big noise around the house. "I'll make some coffee for you." – Callie said when she saw that Arizona was looking at her still half-sleeping and smiling brightly. "Good idea, I need it so much. So you go to the kitchen and I'll go to the restroom, ok?" – She asked sending the most beautiful smile to Callie. "Ok then." – she said and kissed the blonde-haired woman's cheek. "I'll be here if you need something. All you need is let me know." – she added. Arizona nodded, and headed to the restroom still with a smile on her face. It was a good experience to wake up next to this Latina, but she also had bad memories of dating married women.

Arizona quickly made herself up and came back to the kitchen, where Callie and her kids were sitting at the table and eating breakfast. "Hi there!" – she said to kids with warm smile on her face and the kids smiled back. She felt good – "_They are started to accept me. This is great._" – she thought when she sat next to Allegra and took the coffee with both hands. "Well, I need to take them to the daycare and talk with Owen. Then I've got probably all day for you." – Callie said as she looked deep into Arizona's blue eyes. "Do you have go to work or something? Because if you do…" "No, not really.. I mean Karev can take care of my little angels today.." – Arizona answered her quickly taking a bit of her coffee. "But I definitely have to go home and change, so if you don't mind, you can meet me there after all." – she proposed. "Good, ok, so, I'll meet you there soon. But now, we need to go so.." – Callie stood up, said to Allegra that she need to check if she have everything and when her daughter disappeared in other room, Callie looked again in this beautiful eyes and was close to say something when unexpectedly Arizona kissed her passionately on her lips. "So, I'm going home now. Call of text me if something's show up. Bye Calliope." – Arizona said with a wink before she went to the door and disappeared.

"_This woman is going to kill me.."_ – Callie thought. Then she took everything what she needed and headed to the door with the kids.

After bringing the kids to daycare Callie searched for Owen to talk to him. She went to the E.R. and found him talking with a nurse. "Owen, can we talk in privacy?" she asked. "Of course let's go to an on-call room." Owen said. So they went silent to an on-call room. "So." Callie began. "I know I told you, I would let your stuff in the garage, but here you have a bag with the most important things you need." "Thanks." Owen mumbled. "Callie, can we please talk about it?" he asked. "No, it's nothing we have to talk about until you didn't go to a therapy." Callie said and went out of the room.

1 hour later Callie was in front of the door of Arizona's apartment. She knocked and Arizona's opened the door. "Hi pretty lady." Arizona said with a super magic smile. "Hi beautiful." Callie said, gave Arizona a quick kiss and entered to the apartment. "So, what do you wanna do today?" Callie asked. "I don't know, if you want we could stay here and watch a movie." Arizona answered. "That sounds great. Do you have a movie in mind?" Callie asked. "What do you think about Salt? Angelina Jolie looks so hot there." Arizona said smiling. "Ok, so let us watch it." Callie said smiling too. "Okay, let me only doing some pop corn and we can watch it." Arizona said and went straight to the kitchen. Callie followed and watched Arizona doing pop corn. Arizona saw where Callie was looking. "See something you like?" Arizona asked giggling. "Maybe." Callie smiled, went behind Arizona and started to kiss her neck and her hands were already under Arizona's t-shirt. Arizona turned around to meet Callie's lips. "I think, we should continue that in the bed room." Arizona whispered and they went to the bed room.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Callie wasn't sure what she was doing. She thought that she wanted it but at some point she wasn't sure anymore and Arizona could see this in her beautiful brown eyes. So she asked: "Callie, are you sure about it? Because we don't have to do this.." Callie looked in this ocean blue eyes and she sad: "I'm sure about it, but can we take it slow? Because you know I never made love to a woman." "Of course we can, just tell me if you want to stop or to slow down, ok?" Arizona asked. "Ok." Callie answered and they started kissing each other with so much passion. They went near the bed and Arizona let Callie fall on the bed while she climbed over her. She looked to Callie and asked: "Is everything ok?" "Yes, you can keep going, I'll let you know when I feel uncomfortable." Callie replied, so Arizona started to put Callie's and her shirt off. Arizona gave some kisses on Callie's lips, then she went slowly to the neck and unbuttoned Callie's bra. She looked to Callie and gave her a questioning look and Callie nodded, so she started to kiss first Callie's left and then the right nipple. After that she went to the stomach and gave there some kisses, then she looked up to meet Callie's eyes to see if she was comfortable and she was. So Arizona unbuttoned Callie's pants and put also the panties off. She started to rub Callie's clit with her thumb slowly, but she never looked away from the beautiful brown eyes, that were also looking to her. Everything seemed to be fine, but Callie didn't feel so confident. She liked it all, but she wanted to feel something more. "Kiss me. I want to feel your lips. But don't stop. Do not stop." - she whispered, pulling Arizona closer at the same time. The blonde woman kissed her neck in the most sensitive spot, which she found almost immediately. "Do not stop." - Callie repeated. So, Arizona continued her work. She could feel hands over her body, in her hair, on her back, on her face. She was glad that Callie didn't panic. So Arizona started to lick Callie's tongue and she could feel that Callie liked it, then she put 2 fingers inside Callie and she could hear how Callie started to moan. She looked in her eyes and she saw all this excitement. "Fuck, you're hot," Arizona moaned and decided to put the third finger inside. "Oh god." Callie groaned and her voice stuck in her throat as an overwhelming wave of pleasure hit her with an orgasm. She contracted all muscles in her body, trapping Arizona's fingers in place. "That was…" Callie started. "It was." Arizona replied. "Bust it would be better if I would be inside you." Callie suddenly said. Arizona looked deep in the brown eyes of the Latina and asked: "are you sure you want do that? Because you don't have to, I mean I don't want that you feel that I'm forcing you to do something you don't want." "Yes I'm sure about it." Callie replied. Then Callie started like Arizona, she kissed every part of Arizona's body then she unbuttoned the pants and put the panties off. She was a bit nervous and didn't know how to begin, so she looked up to meet the ocean blue eyes for asking for help. Arizona could see in Callie's eyes that she afraid and didn't know how to start so she told her: "Start to rub my clit like I did with you." And Callie did, how she was told. "Try to relax, nothing can happen. Just do what you think it's right." Arizona said. "I'm here to help you." "I think that I want to lick you. I want to smell you." - Callie said when she put her head up and looked at Arizona. "Can I do that?" - she asked. "Of course. Do what you want to do. I'm here." - Arizona answered and kissed her in forehead. So Callie did that and it felt wonderful. "You are so hot. So.. " "Callie, please.. please.." - Arizona moaned. Then Callie put three fingers inside of her lover. She wasn't sure what she had to do next, so she started to lick Arizona's clit again and she heard Arizona saying: "Please don't stop, I'm so close!" Then she a loud moan from the blonde and she knew she did everything right. After that she went back to meet Arizona's lips. They kissed and cuddled for a long time, until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Callie was the first one, who waked up. She looked to the alarm clock on the bedside table and saw that it was already 6 pm._ "Oh god, I've to pick the kids up." _And she got up and started to put her clothes on. After she was ready, she gave Arizona a kiss on the forehead and went to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Arizona woke up almost immediately when she heard that someone closed the door. She looked around and saw that she was alone in bed. She sat on her large bed for a while before she heard her pager buzzing. So she took it and after a short moment she realized that it was Karev who paged her. Arizona was on-call all day, so she stood up and started to put her clothes on when she noticed a piece of paper lying on the desk. She picked it up and began to read: _"Arizona, I'm so, so sorry that I left you just like that but I had to go to the hospital to pick the children up. Thank you for everything, it was an amazing day. You are amazing. I find you miraculous, breathtakingly and stunning. I would love to do it again. Spend day with you again. Sometimes. Call me. Kisses, Calliope."_ Arizona couldn't help but smile. She was so happy about all of this that she almost on auto-pilot took her cell-phone to call Karev and asked him what was so important that he had to paged her a several times.

On the other side of the town, Callie was already at home with her kids. When she was preparing them a dinner she couldn't help, but think about everything what happened in her life in the last few weeks. Even, if she knew that her marriage with Owen was over, she felt like a cheater. She had to talk with someone about it, and the first person that came to her mind was Arizona. But it was obvious that she couldn't talk about it to her. Just not now. _"I should talk to Addison."_ When she and the kids finished eating dinner, she told them to go to bed. While she was sitting alone in the kitchen, this really big kitchen, she pulled a cell-phone from her purse and chose Addison number. "Hi honey, have you got a minute for me? I need to talk with someone… She started. "Hi there, yes, of course, I have. But maybe I'll come to your place? If you don't have any plans… Addison asked shyly. She missed her friend, and when she finally had a chance to talk with her, she wanted to use it. "Yes, yes Addie, you can come here. I'll be waiting for you." "Well, see you in a few!" Addison said as she hung up.

When Arizona walked through the huge glass doors to the pediatric department, she didn't know that she would have to spend there the next few hours. She quickly found Karev and heard all information which he had for her. _"It can't be true. This can't happen. Not again."_ She said to herself when she walked to the OR. On the operating table laid one of her favorite patients who already had gone through so many operations, that even she stopped count. Before all of it began she could send a short message to Callie: "_Hey, thanks for a note and for everything. I'm looking forward to see you again. I stuck on the OR, but everything should be ok. See you soon. Have a good night. Kisses._" Then everything happened with a lightning speed.

"I've seen this thing before, you know… Addison said entering the kitchen when she found Callie with cup of coffee in her hands. "And it is too late for a coffee; you know that, don't you?" She asked, but she already knew the answer. Callie was just sitting there, she wasn't moving and it seems like she wasn't even breathing. "Callie…talk to me, please.." Addison whispered when she sat next to her friend. "You know what? She's perfect. She moves like she doesn't care. She… You've got to see it. I am not really sure what I suppose to do. I am feeling like a cheater. And it's not a good feeling, you know?" Callie asked, and then she looked at Addison. "Well, I hope you didn't just tell me what I'm thinking… "I kissed her. I kissed a girl, Addie. A woman. And…and I don't know what to do, because I liked it. And I liked it so much, that I let her kiss me again. And then…" She smiled to herself. "And then we went to her really big bed. I mean REALLY big bed." She stopped looking at Addison who just stared at her with open mouth. "And then…" Callie said "Then I had the best sex ever. If it's even possible. She was awesome. She is awesome. We are awesome together…" Callie paused and looked at Addison again. "But about whom are you talking to me? You slept with whom? And why? I mean, I know that between you and Owen is not good, but why did you already sleep with someone else? And this was a woman? So now you are gay? I am sorry, I don't get it. Care to explain?" Callie was powerless. "Ok, we can start again. Well.. As everyone knows, everything between me and Owen is over now. And I talked with this woman before. You know her. Never mind. So, we had this kid case together, and then we went for a drink together. Well… then something clicked. That's all." Callie said almost on one breath. "Well…" Addison started. "Well…Hmm, I don't know what to say to you, but I think that I have something about what you should know..." Addison added then she sat close to Callie and took her hand. While Addison started talking, Callie's cell-phone buzzed. She looked over screen and saw that it was a text from Arizona. She smiled when she read it, and quickly answered: "_I want to be there with you. I want to see you in an OR. I hope you don't mind. I'm on my way._" Callie sent the message and asked Addison if she could stay with the kids. The red-haired woman agreed and before she could ask what happened, she saw how Callie walked through the door.

Arizona just went out of the OR, tears in her eyes. She was there with Karev and Bailey, she did everything what she could, but nothing helped. The kid died. The blonde doctor was devastated. She didn't want to see or talk to anyone. This patient meant a lot to her, she took care of him so many years. She walked toward the nearest on-call room and opened the door. What she saw surpassed her even more. "Oh. My. GOD!" She screamed and quickly shut the door. Looking around she went over the reception tried to focus. "_What am I should do now? Should I tell her? Oh my God. Fuck._" She said to herself when she heard that someone was calling her. Arizona turned toward the voice and froze for a moment.

"Hello, Calliope. What are you doing here?" She asked pretending to be calm.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

But Callie could see, that Arizona had cried. "Arizona, are you ok?" Callie asked. "Yes, I'm awesome." Arizona replied, but she knew, Callie wouldn't believe it. "I can see in your eyes that you cried honey, so tell me what happened." "Ok, but I think we should talk somewhere else." Arizona said and they went to the empty lounge. Callie sat on the couch while Arizona was walking around. "Well, do you want to tell me what happened?" Callie asked and Arizona stopped and looked to Callie. "Do you remember my patient Wallace? I had to operate on him and he died." Arizona said with tears in her eyes. In this moment Owen entered in the room without noticing Callie. "Dr. Robbins, if you tell Callie what you just saw, I'll kick your ass, did you understand me?" Owen yelled to Arizona. "What shouldn't Arizona tell me?" Callie asked angrily. "You already told her, don't you?" Owen asked Arizona. "No, I was telling her, how I lost a patient!" Arizona screamed with tears in her eyes. "Well Owen, I'm waiting." Callie said. "I…I cheated on you." Owen said. "I guess that's the end of our marriage." Callie said so calmly, how she could manage. "I'll prepare everything for it and I'll let you know when I need something from you." "I'm sorry Callie, I didn't want to hurt you." Owen said. "I think, you should go now." Callie said and Owen went out of the room. Arizona looked to Callie and saw her crying, so she walked towards her, gave her a hug and told her: "Everything will be ok, I'm here for you. Should I drive you home?" Arizona asked. "Yes, please." Callie answered.

They drove to Callie's house in silence. When they finally arrived on the driveway, Callie asked: "Can you stay with me tonight? I need you right now so much." Arizona just nodded and they entered the house. "Callie, is it you?" Addison asked, after hear the door opening. "Finally, the kids are…" She stopped when she saw, that Callie had cried and who was standing next to her. "Ok. What happened?" She asked. Arizona saw, that Callie wasn't able to answer, so she replied: "I saw, how Owen cheated on her." "Oh god, I'm so sorry honey." Addison said to her friend. "It's ok Addie, I think our marriage was already over, before he cheated on me." "Yes, you're right. I should go. Do you need something else?" Addie asked. "I don't think so, but thank you for staying with the kids. You're an amazing friend." Callie said. "It was my pleasure." Addison said and went out to let the two women alone. "How are you feeling?" Arizona asked. "I don't know…I mean I shouldn't be so mad at him, because I slept with you, so he's not the only cheater." Callie said. "I know, but you're in love with him, that's why it's so hard for you." Arizona said. "No, I'm not in love with him anymore." Callie said honestly. "I'm sorry for that. I think, we should sleep, because it was a long day for both of us." Arizona said. "You're right. Let's go to bed." Callie said and got up. She started to walk, but after she saw, that Arizona was still on the couch, she turned around and asked; "Are you coming?" "Do you think it's a good idea to sleep in the same bed? I mean, what will the kids think?" Arizona asked. "Don't worry about them, I guess they like you and I'll them about the divorce and that I'm dating you now. If it's ok for you." Callie said. "Of course it is ok for me, Calliope." "Good, than let's go to bed." Callie said smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

They laid on the bed, holding hands. None of them could sleep after the events of that day. After some moments they heard the doorbell ringing. Callie got up and checked the time on her alarm clock. It was almost 4 am and she had no idea who it could be. "I can take care of it." Arizona whispered. "I will be here in a minute." She added before she kissed her and went out of the room. When she disappeared, Callie felt a strong need to see her children. She went into their bedroom and almost immediately froze when she saw her little angels absorbed by their sleep. Standing a little longer in this peaceful room she decided to find Arizona. Actually, she didn't hear any voices coming from the hallway and she was a little bit worried.

In the same time, in the hallway Arizona opened the door and she was shocked after seeing, who it was. It was Owen, who was also surprised about what he saw. "What are you doing here? In the middle of the night? What is going on?" He asked quickly, but still unable to go in. "I… I'm just here, because Calliope asked me to stay. Nothing is going on. But what are YOU doing here?" she asked back, watching him carefully. "I am here to see my wife and my kids. I have right to do that. I need to talk with her. And I want to do that NOW!" Owen shouted, pushing Arizona toward the wall while he twisted her wrist. "You fucking idiot! What the hell?" Arizona screamed at him. "Well, go to hell slut." He yelled before turning and almost bumping into Callie, who suddenly entered the hall.

In that moment, hearing how he talked to her woman, Callie was completely surprised. She knew that Owen may have a problem with this situation but she thought that he would be able to behave like a man, not like a homophobic person. "What are you doing here? You know, that I don't want to see you. And stop screaming at Arizona like that!" she shouted out and went straight to Arizona. "Oh sweetie, let me see this. It looks like a twisting, but we have to go to the hospital, that someone can have a look at it." She said looking worried to the blonde. "Yes, of course, but it can wait a little. Go, talk with him. He seems to be very upset right now." Arizona whispered and went toward the couch. Callie kissed her carefully in the forehead before she went toward the kitchen.

"Owen, tell me what do you want, and better let it be good, because I really need take Arizona to the hospital, at least in half an hour. So, you have time until then." Callie said calmly entering the kitchen and sitting on a chair. "Callie, honey, all I want to do, is apologizing, because of all that shit that happened. I really didn't want to cheat on you, but I was so fucking angry, and I just needed to do something with this. I feel that I'm losing you and I don't want to. Well, please give me another chance, we can get through this, together. Please, just trust me. It meant nothing to me, I just was angry.." The Latina just sat in the kitchen, looking at the floor, not knowing what to do. All what she knew is that she couldn't do this, she couldn't give him another chance, but still, he was her husband.. They had kids.. She wanted to say that she needed time to think about this but instead she said: "It is over. I want a divorce." Owen was totally shocked, he didn't knew what to say.. "I have to go Owen. You can stay here until I come back, but kids are asleep so don't do anything stupid. Bye." She said and went to the living room don't waiting for his answer. "Arizona, sweetie, come on. I'll take you to the hospital now. You are save with me." She said to the blonde doctor and walked with her to her car.

Before the two women entered the parking lot, Arizona's wrist was already horribly puffy. Pain was written all over her face, and the tears were in her beautiful eyes. When Callie parked the car, she looked at Arizona and simply kissed her on her cheek. "I am so sorry about what he said to you…I am sorry." She whispered. "It's ok. I mean, it's not ok, but I can live with it. I never really liked him." Arizona smiled at her. "Are we going? Because it is really a bad pain, you know?" "Yes, I know. Ok so come on."

When they went into the hospital, they almost immediately met Addison and Mark. The redhead woman looked at Callie interrogatively and when she didn't hear any explanations she decided to let Mark alone and go after them. It took a while before a doctor was able to set Arizona's wrist while Callie went outside of the exam room to talk with Addison. "Now, I can tell what are you see in her. She is beautiful Callie." Addison said with a warm smile. Callie nodded, not taking eyes from the woman in the exam room. "What happened to her?" she asked and Callie almost immediately answered: "Owen happened to her. He's such an idiot, you know?" she asked rhetorically and Ms. Shepherd just nodded. "We have to go back. I'll call you Addie, ok?" Callie asked again and again Addison just simple nodded. After that Callie went back to the exam room into and told Arizona: "Now, I am taking you home. We need to sleep. Come on babe." She said and kissed Arizona's forehead. Then they walked away leaving Addison alone in an empty hallway.

"He might be an idiot, but you are so freaking lucky, Callie." Addison whispered to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

When they came back to Callie's house, Owen wasn't there anymore. He just left a message for Callie on the kitchen table. But before she was able to read it, she helped Arizona with changing and putted her to bed. They laid there for a while, until Callie was sure, that Arizona is asleep, she went back to the kitchen to read Owen's message.

"_Callie, honey, I think that I know what is really going on there, and I want you to know, that I'm still your husband and I won't go anywhere. I'm still here. We have children and I'm sure, that we have future too. All I want from you is just think about it, don't give up on us. I'll change, I'll go to the therapy, you can believe me. When all of this shit will be over, I'll fight for you. You will be mine again. Once more I am so sorry for what happened to us, and I promise you that it will never happened again. I still love you. Owen."_ – This is all what he wrote. Callie was a mess. She was sure that she had feelings for him, but also for Arizona. And then, there were their children. She didn't know what she should do. She made a cup of coffee, when she heard someone stepping down to the kitchen. It was Arizona. Callie looked to the clock on kitchen wall and she saw that is was around 7 am. She smiled when Arizona kissed her on the top of her head. Then she looked deeply into the blonde's eyes.

"What's up sweetie?" – Arizona asked. "Is there something wrong?" – she added. Callie looked at her and kissed her forehead. "Everything's fine. I just want to… I need to… Oh God, just come here." – Callie said. When Arizona sat on Callie's lap, she kissed her roughly. She endowed with the kisses all of her lover's cleavage, but when she slid her hands under her shirt, Arizona stopped her brutally. "The children will get up soon.." – she whispered directly into Callie's ear when she felt hot breath on her neck. This meant that Callie had even greater desire for sex right here and right now. But Arizona was right. The kids would wake up soon and she didn't want to destroy their psyche with image of their mother and their "aunt" making out on the kitchen table. So instead, she decided to take her woman to the bedroom, where she could safely take care of her. Gently pulling her in the bed, Callie made sure that the doors were closed and blinds were lowered down. When she looked toward the bed, she noticed that Arizona has just entered the bathroom which was connected to the bedroom. She followed her, wondering what this beautiful blonde invented.

Arizona's face was directed toward the huge mirror, blue eyes focused on water flying without a sense out of the tap. When Callie closed the door behind her, Arizona looked up and breathed with a sigh of relief. The Latina went closer, putting her hand on the soft blonde's shoulder. Arizona's eyes revealed uncertainty. But she was smiling. This super magic smile, that makes Callie's knees weak. Arizona could see in Callie's eyes that she wanted to touch her. Arizona nodded, and it was all what Callie needed. With a slow motion she moved her hand to the center of the blonde's back, just below the neck. Then she moved her fingers along the spine, slowly enough to give her the chills but fast enough that after a moment her hand was just above the jeans. Callie was constantly watching in the mirror how her lover closed her eyes and how her face lighted up even more under the influence of her touch. She didn't think any longer and she moved her other hand to Arizona's neck and she gently stroked it with her thumb. Arizona moaned again and opened her eyes. It was a wonderful feeling to see this ocean blue eves almost navy now. The blonde woman put her own hand on Callie's and turned to face her. She leaned against the sink without taking her gaze from the brunette. A smile appeared on her full lips and her eyes said that it was just the beginning. Their hands still joined together changed their position. In calm movements she allowed Callie to touch her cleavage. Her soft skin was so great under Callie's touch. The brunette moved her index finger down Arizona's torso, gently sliding between her breasts and going down. She looked at her eyes and she recognized pure curiosity. When she was holding one hand on her waist, Arizona's hand went to her arm. She pulled her closer and her face calmly relied on her shoulder. She changed the position of her head and Callie felt her breath on her neck. Arizona murmured and her wet tongue beaten the route from Callie's collarbone to her earlobe. The brunette took a long breathe when she felt the electrons passed between her and the blonde. Arizona sank into Callie and her hand went quickly under the Latina's shirt. She stroked her on the back. Callie felt that she couldn't take it any longer; she was already very wet and very horny. "Arizona…" she whispered. "I want you Callie. Take me to the bed. Now.  
" Arizona said and kissed Callie's forehead quickly. It was a very short pause between their kisses, when Callie placed her hands on Arizona's buttocks and lifted her up. Arizona instinctively entwined her shapely legs around Callie's waist and kissed delicately a sensitive place on the brunette's neck, leaving a small mark. When Callie laid the blonde on the bed and began caressing her lover's body, both women heard the kids. They tried to get into the bedroom to see their mom like almost always when they woke up. "Got it." – Callie said, looking deeply into her beloved eyes. "I'll make them breakfast and I'll come back really soon, so stay here and wait for me." – She added, smiling seductively. Arizona nodded and kissed her passionately. She was frustrated that they had to stop their little game, and she wasn't sure if she can withstand the tension that has built between her thighs long ago.

Callie went down with the kids into the kitchen and prepared food for them and said that she had to return for a moment to the bedroom. Allegra was a little surprised but when she heard that they could eat in the living room while watching television, she wasn't paying attention to what else her mom said. The brunette smiled to herself at the sight of her children sitting on the couch and decided to return to the bedroom to take care of her amazing woman. She didn't want to tease her anymore; she just wanted to take her. Coming closer to the locked door she heard a soft moaning and grumbling noises from the bedroom. She was quite sure what was going on there. Holding hand on the doorknob she decided to go inside quietly. She managed to slip inside but what she saw was over her wildest imagination. Arizona was squatted on the floor, leaning against the bed, her legs parted firmly; her damaged hand was caressing her left breast while three fingers of her healthy hand quickly and hard entered her very wet and very tight center. Her back arched, her head tilted strongly to the back, full lips parted while she moaned louder and louder when she gave herself more and more into the pleasure. Sweat running down her face as she was getting closer to an orgasm. She started to scream Callie's name and it was a clue for Callie to come closer and help this woman. When Arizona felt someone's hand over hers own, she opened her eyes wide. But it was a stimulus which was missing. When she saw Callie in front of her, when she felt that she was kissing and sucking her neck, Arizona began to shake. She shouted her girlfriend's name again. At some point she froze motionless when the orgasm passed through her hot body. When she calmed down, Callie kissed her senseless, at the same time grabbing her hand. She took her fingers into her mouth and licked them carefully. The she kissed Arizona again.

After a while, Arizona was able to speak. "We have to take care of you now." – she said, smiling broadly. "We can take care of this later. Now, all what I want is to taste you, my love." – Callie replied, putting the blonde on her back and finding a place between her legs. According to the intention, Callie's gentle tongue brought Arizona to several more orgasms. When she was lying on the floor, totally exhausted in the brunette's arms, the only thing that came to her mind was "I love you". And she said it out loud. She got up enough to look into Callie's eyes and she whispered "I love you" again. The she kissed her, and Callie kissed her back. "I love you too" – Callie said and smiled at her girl. Suddenly her mind straightened up.

"I'll go and check at the kids. Take a shower and come to the kitchen. I've to show you something, my love." – Callie whispered, thinking of the note which Owen left her. She kissed Arizona in the forehead. "You will be extremely surprised babe." – She added.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Callie took care of the kids, while Arizona took a quick shower and got dressed. She went downstairs and found Callie making breakfast for both in the kitchen. "So, what did you want to show me?" Arizona asked. "This." Callie said and gave her the note that Owen wrote her. Arizona was totally surprised when se read it. "And how are you feeling after reading this?" Arizona asked the Latina. "I'm confused, I mean I still love him, but I love you more and what will happen with the kids, if we divorce?" Callie said with tears falling on her cheek. "I guess you need to think about it." Arizona said. "But I want you to know that I'm here, it doesn't matter what happens." "Thank you." Callie whispered. "I think we should eat now." The Latina said and looked in the ocean blue eyes of her lover. "Yes and after that we should go to work." They ate silently while the kids got ready.

When they brought Callie's kids to daycare Arizona turned to Callie and said: "Well, I should start to work. Tell me when you made a decision, but don't forget I'll stay your friend, if you choose him." Arizona said and walked away. _"I need to talk to Addie." _Callie thought and went to search her best friend.

"Hey Cal, you look upset. What happened?" Addison asked when she saw her best friend walking towards her. "Hey Addie. I need to talk to you. Can we talk somewhere in privacy?" Callie asked. "Sure. Let's go to an empty room." Addison said and they walked into the next empty room they found.

"So tell me what happened." Addison said. "Owen wrote me this note." Callie said and gave Addison the note that Owen wrote her. "And now I'm not sure what I should do anymore. I mean I still love him, but I'm more in love with Arizona, but what will happen with the kids if we divorce?" Callie started to cry. "Callie, I think you should follow your heart. If you stay together with Owen only because of the kids, it won't do any good to you. Have you told Arizona about the note?" "Yes, I did." "And what did she say?" Addison asked her friend. "She's here it doesn't matter what happens." Callie replied. "Do you think you could live with Arizona only as a friend?" Addison asked. "I don't think so." Callie said sincerely. "So I think you already made a decision." Addison said. "Yes, you're right. I think I was just worried 'cause of the kids." Callie said. "I think they saw how unhappy you were even if they're young." Addison said. "So I guess you should go and talk to Arizona now." Addison smiled to her best friend. "Yes, I will. Thanks Addie." Callie hugged her best friend and went to find her girlfriend.

Callie found Arizona at the nurse's station. "Hey Arizona, can we talk for a minute please?" Callie asked her girlfriend. "Sure." Arizona looked up and saw the smile on Callie's face. "I think we should talk in privacy. How about an on call room?" Arizona asked. "Yes, it's a good idea." Callie replied and they walked to an empty on call room. "So I made a decision." Callie started. "I'll have the divorce and I want to stay with you because I'm so in love with you and I couldn't live with you only as a friend. I need you, but as my girlfriend." Callie looked in the ocean blue eyes. Arizona couldn't form words, she just smiled. After a minute she gave Callie a passionate kiss. "I'm glad you took this decision." Arizona whispered. "And I think I can show you how glad I am." Arizona said and started to kiss her lover's neck.


End file.
